


Revelations

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura's desperate to get in with the 'in' crowd but when the popular gang's initiation lands her detention, she comes across some interesting characters. Namely the school's trouble-making rebel Sasuke Uchiha who shows there's more to life than being in with the 'in' crowd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

"Sakura, darling, hurry up or you'll be late for school!"

Sakura grumbled examining herself closer in the mirror in her room. The Haruno family lived in a decent sized apartment in downtown Tokyo, but still Sakura really wished sometimes that her family could live in a house like the Hyugas. If Sakura had a house as big as Hinata's she'd never have to deal with her mother's incessant yelling. The sounds of footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs and Sakura frowned, not even flinching when her bedroom door was thrown open.

"Sakura! It's nearly seven and still haven't left for school!" Mrs. Haruno cried beginning to busy about the room. She picked the mountains to stray clothes that lay strewn across the room, all rejects that Sakura had decided not to wear.

"Hmm?" Sakura hummed peering closer again at her face, "I think I'm getting a zit."

Mrs. Haruno dumped the clothes into the laundry bin and released a tired sigh. Her daughter still stood transfixed with herself in front of that damn mirror. It seemed that was all she seemed to do ever since entering high school.

"Sakura," Mrs. Haruno frowned watching her daughter. When she got no response she shouted a little louder, "Sakura!"

"What? What?" Sakura winced finally looking to her mother, an expression of annoyance playing on her features.

"Did you hear anything that I just said?"

"No not really." Sakura shrugged grabbing her backpack and slinging it over her shoulder, "I'm going to school now."

"Will you be coming home right afterwards or are you..." Mrs. Haruno trailed off motioning towards Sakura. She could not help but notice the changes in her daughter. The once barefaced little girl now rimmed her eyes with heavy black eye shadow, transforming her once sweet face into something sultry. Sakura's clothes were different too no longer comprised of unicorn t-shirts or the overalls that she'd loved as a preteen, but short skirts and tight fitting tops. It made Mrs. Haruno slightly uncomfortable to see her sweet little girl looking so... well, so grown up. But she had to remind herself that Sakura was a young woman now and that it was normal for girls her age to be acting the way they were.

Sakura then flashed her mother a smile before skipping out the door. She barely managed to catch the bus, as she did every morning, and dropped her bus fare into the cash box. She then scurried down the aisle to row six as she always did when the bus was set in motion again. The public transport vehicle continued onwards for a few stops picking up everyone from men in suits going to work to little old ladies out for a trip to the market. However it was on the bus' fifth stop since Sakura got on that he got on.

Sakura blushed madly as _he_ got closer before eventually plopping down in the seat diagonal from her. Sakura chose her seat each day for that very reason, so she could be that much closer to _him_. And by _him_ she meant Deidara, the coolest and most sought after guy in the entire school. Sakura subtly checked herself out in the window's reflection and tried to calm herself.

"Okay," She whispered smoothing her hands down her thighs, "This is it. This is the day that I tell Deidara how much I like him. All I have to do is go up and say it."

Sakura looked back towards where Deidara and mentally squealed at how utterly hot he looked itching his elbow like that. Well, it really wasn't that attractive dear readers, but let us keep in mind that our heroine is indeed infatuated with him.

Sakura bit her bottom lip, just about to get up go sit with Deidara, when the bus stopped once more and Deidara's best friend Tobi got on the bus. He waved upon seeing Deidara and neatly tripped over his own feet before plopping down besides him. Sakura wrung her hands together seething in pure envy.

"Stupid Tobi taking the bus today. I thought he was supposed to be sick all week." Sakura muttered as the object of her affection and the object of her hatred began to talk.

"Un I don't know." Deidara scoffed tossing some blonde hair from his eyes only to have it fall back once more, "Who else is going?"

"Temari, Karin, and Ino. Dude, it's going to be great! They said that this twit has been following them around since the beginning of the semester." Tobi giggled.

"Sounds pretty sick Un." Deidara smirked, "So after school today?"

"Yeah. It's going to be awesome." Tobi squealed and Deidara hissed at him to quiet down.

Sakura could not help but eavesdrop with interest. What was this exciting thing that had Tobi so hyped up? Sakura hoped it wasn't a party because she really couldn't afford to keep sneaking out every night like she did.

The bus finally stopped off at the school and Deidara got off before Sakura even had a chance to talk to him. She decided that her confession could wait for later and set off in search of her friends.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Sakura smiled placing her lunch tray down on the table.

Ino looked up at Sakura in bemusement while Karin didn't even bother looking away from her compact mirror.

"Hey bitch." Temari sneered and Sakura stared at the small space between where Temari was sitting and where Karin was. If the two of them would just move over a bit Sakura would have a place to sit but neither looked they were going to move. So instead Sakura went around to sit besides Ino who grumbled something as Sakura sat down. Meanwhile Karin and Temari were stifling their laughter behind their hands.

"What?" Sakura asked shifting in her seat to check if she'd sat in something.

"Nothing." Karin said becoming serious once more.

A few moments of silence passed as Sakura looked at each girl at the table, however every time the other three did not look in Sakura's direction. Sakura took in Karin's smoky eye shadow and mentally cursed how lenient she herself had been that morning. Sakura compared the length if her skirt to Temari's and how straight her hair was compared to Ino's. Everything seemed to be in place but Sakura could not understand why her three friends had laughed.

"Sakura?" Temari asked and Sakura nearly died. Temari was the leader of their group and since Sakura was new, she rarely talked to Sakura.

"Yes?" Sakura stopped eating her lunch eager to show Temari that she had her full attention.

"Why don't you go sit with Hinata over there?" Temari pointed to the corner of the cafeteria. Hinata sat by herself at a table located near the trash bins and Sakura wrinkled her nose.

"Ew. Why would I move over there?"

"I told you." Ino hissed at Temari who waved her hand in dismissal.

"Because we don't want you sitting here." Temari sneered glaring at Sakura from across the table.

Sakura ducked her head and began pushing the carrots around on her plate. Surely Tamari didn't mean it after all it was that time of the month again so she was probably just PMSing. Sakura decided it was best to not answer.

"Hello?" Temari said rising up out of her seat slightly, "Are you deaf? I told you that we don't-"

"Don't want you to feel like you're new to the group any longer." Karin interrupted and Temari shot her an infuriated look. Karin then mouthed something to Temari that Sakura was unable to catch when Temari's entire disposition changed as she smiled at Sakura.

"Yeah that was your last test and you passed." Temari said.

"Really?" Sakura's head shot up, voice filled with hope.

"Yeah." Ino jumped in smiling tightly, "You're officially one of us now."

Sakura opened her mouth just about to voice her excitement when Temari cut her off.

"But you have to pass initiation first."

"What?" Sakura's brow creased in confusion, "But you never said anything about-"

"Well because that was before we knew if we wanted you in the group or not. We wouldn't tell a complete outsider about how we work but you're going to be one of us now." Karin said.

"We all went through this." Temari added in as Ino nodded along. Sakura looked back and forth between the three before answering.

"Well okay, if you say so."

"You have to break the windows on Principle Tsunade's car." Temari grinned wickedly and Sakura's eyes widened.

"W-what?"

"You to be our friend right?" Ino challenged.

"Of course!" Sakura cried.

"Then do this for us."

"I don't know..." Sakura ducked her head looking towards her lap.

"You do this and you're one of us. We'll even get a boyfriend as a celebration." Temari smiled coaxing Sakura to look up, "Who do you like, hmm? There are plenty of guys willing to throw themselves at our feet. Rock Lee? Or maybe Gaara's more your type?"

"But still," Sakura worried her lip, "The principle's car-"

"Or maybe someone like Deidara?" Temari interrupted.

"What?" Sakura squeaked as her heart skipped a beat for a moment.

"I'm real good friends with Deidara I can ask him to come."

"And maybe after you smash those windows we'll just shove you and Deidara into a broom closet together?" Karin winked as Sakura's face burned bright red.

"You don't need-" Sakura began.

"No Sakura it's you that needs this. It's you that needs us. Now are you in or out?" Temari raised her eyebrow abs Sakura swallowed.

"I'm in."

* * *

It had already gotten dark when Sakura rejoined her friends at the school. All of the students and even the athletes had left leaving the campus barren and silent. Sakura spotted the group all packed into Temari's convertible under a streetlamp and she approached them. Parked relatively close to the group's vehicle was another car that Sakura assumed to Tsunade's. It was a sleek looking car with a shining finish that indicated the car was newly purchased.

"Hey guys." Sakura smiled not able to fully look up at the group as she spotted Deidara in the passenger seat.

"Hey bitch." Karin drawled and Tobi emitted something that sounded like a chortle.

"Hey Sakura." Tobi bubbled, "Nice night for a prank huh?"

"Tobi," Ino rolled her eyes, "Just shut up."

"Sorry."

"So are we going to do this or what?" Temari asked hopping out of the driver seat to stand on the pavement with Sakura. She motioned to Ino who pulled out a baseball bat that had been hidden somewhere amongst the crammed legs in the car.

"Tonight Sakura Haruno," Temari smiled wickedly holding out the bat to Sakura, "You become one of us."

"Y-Yeah." Sakura smiled weakly taking the bat and accessing its weight in her hands. She paused for a few moments really thinking over the situation when Deidara spoke up.

"Hey Sakura." Sakura's face burned, "Do this and we can all go back to my place later to hang. I have this killer pool that I'd like to explore with you, if you know what I mean."

"Oh my god!" Karin cackled smacking Deidara upside the head as she tried to contain her laughter.

"Enough with the jokes." Temari held up hand in silence and the group obeyed, "Principle Tsunade's always parks her car over in the staff lot as she closes up the school for the night. You have twenty minutes tops so I'd get moving if I were you."

"Temari I don't know." Sakura sighed looking at the eager faces of her friends, "I mean if we get caught we could get in some serious trouble."

"Look I'm sick of your loser whining." Temari snarled taking a step forward that had Sakura retreating in fear, "You're the one that wants to be our friend right? You want to be in our group? So you follow the rules, why should you get special treatment?"

"You have one chance Sakura." Karin called hanging over the side of the car, "Either do this and be cool, or back to sitting at the trash bin table with Hinata Hyuga. Now that would be social suicide."

"Choose wisely." Ino butted in. Sakura looked to Temari, the one whose approval she always looked for.

"Do it." Temari glared as Tobi giggled from inside the car.

"Alright." Sakura breathed turning towards the principle's car.

She raised the bat in her hands and tightened her fingers around the wood in preparation to take a swing. Then in one full swoop, Sakura swung the bat backwards before slamming it forward towards the car's windows. The glass shattered into a million pieces as the car alarm went off on the impact. Sakura dropped the bat to cover her ears with her hands as the lights went on the school.

"Oh shit." Tobi's voice could be heard from the car but it seemed more distant than Sakura remembered it being. She whirled around and let out an exclamation of surprise upon seeing Temari scurrying back to the car. She jumped inside as the engine roared to life and the group sped off towards the parking lot's exit.

"Wait! Hey you guys!" Sakura called chasing after the car.

Laughter could be heard from the vehicle as it kicked into full drive and sped off. Sakura was left standing in the parking lot, slack jawed, and stunned.

"Sakura Haruno!" A voice called from behind her and Sakura winced. She turned around only to see the very angry principle of her school standing in front of the damaged car.

"Oh." Sakura said feeling extremely small in that moment.

"My office," Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the doe-eyed teen, "Now."


End file.
